User talk:InvaderMEEN
HAI! "IT'S MONKEY BURRITO TIME!" "CHICKEEEEENNNNNNNNN!!!" InvaderLiAnn 08:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you very much for the roll back rights, though I'm not going to be very active here. But just to be clear, if anyone wants to post fics and fan arts here, that's ok right? even if they are not related to any OC. Gato sin suerte 01:04, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Irken Invaders wiki Irken Invaders wiki go check it out. Link First, thank you very much for including the zim wiki as part of your wiki links, I hope you don't mind but I change the normal link to an image/link, I think it looks better, but if you don't like I will take it off. And if you want something like an image/link in the zim wiki for the Invader Club Wiki I will be glad to add it, if you provide me with a small image for it. --Gato Help Hey! Did I make my invader page correctly. I am (supposed to be INVADER Squibbon) Squibbon. I am new here. Wait! I think I can figure it out! Clarify You have made a wonderful work with this wiki! but just to clarify a thing, actually you are an administrator at the Zim Wiki, not a bureaucrat. --Gato sin suerte 04:48, December 31, 2010 (UTC) random post IRKENS ROCKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!:) - invader karen and silver "zim is mine mineee!!!!!!!!!!" "ok karen don't go crazy" -invader karen and silver "yo i tried registrating in but it didn't work" -invader karen and silver "i love this site!!!!!!!!!" -invader karen and silver Hi. Hi I'm new here and I want to know some pointers or something.Please? Oh and can we add like a catagory (I don't know how to spell it.)of our Invader character? O.K. Oh, and its not underfed O.K.? You have a lot of info here. O.K. InvaderGIR 02:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) InvaderMEEN Better roll out admin carpet. CUZ I'M COMIN ON STRONG Invaderszar 02:22, March 14, 2011 (UTC)Invader Szar Epic message. I will be number one! Hey...um, do I qualify to be an invader and stuff? And do I get to make up all my stuff like the planet I'm working on (Nasha)? And do I make a seperate page for...ME...and the most important people on planet Nasha (like Snowy and Bartholomeow.....they have names that we would give cats!)? And do I make a page for my SIR unit and for the whole planet of Nasha? And can I make episode transcripts for my fan-made IZ spin-off, Invader Teri? And do I make pages for all the races I encounter (like the Nasha)? What are the page requirements? I'm not used to ADDING things.....Just tell me everything I can possibly do. Invader Teri 17:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) I have Almighty tallest now I will ban any vandals I will block any PG-13+ pages I am trustworthy and kind And you can count on me! YAY! Woohoo, I'm an invader! Now, to add Nasha to the list of planets marked for conquest..... Invader Teri 13:05, March 17, 2011 (UTC) New problem Ummmm, is it...NORMAL for the infoboxes to not work? They don't work here. Did you put your SIR Unit up to this? EEEEUUUUUUUAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH P.S. I earned key to the wiki today! How do i become Beaurucrat? I wanna be the first Admin/Beaurucrat. I don't know how to spell Beareucrat. Sorry Invaderszar 03:00, March 23, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar I made some little edits to the poll EEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH OKEY DOKEY! Is InvaderLiAnn retired? I have taken over the leaderboards! You will obey! Not Really though Wow This site was a good idea you know :D :) I'm new here and I would like to introduce myself.HI EVERYONE (lol) so there is my introduction. hi im invader bruce and adding ZIM (TV Show) would be a very good edit.invader bruce 09:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Rule 3 Violations I'm so sorry and it will never happen again. Invaderszar 20:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC)Invaderszar New Hello.... I'm EvanescentBreeze, I'm pretty new to all Wikias, but I'm learning the tactics fairly quickly. I was just wondering, what is this? I understand it's pretty much a "fan club" or something of the sort, but how does it work? Thanks in advance. EvanescentBreeze 19:50, April 22, 2011 (UTC)